Reactions and other Chasing dream one shots
by gleek06216
Summary: one shot's from the Chasing Dreams universe that don't make in the story. Now has How the glee club reacted to Rachel quitting and What happened the summer before Soph/Jr year
1. Chapter 1

**This quick one shot is part of Chasing Dreams that I'm not sure will make it into the story but Kikky asked for it and I figured it'd be a fun little bit to write so here you all go :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, if I did I doubt I'd be nice enough to share as much as the ones who do own them share.**

**This one's for Kikky :D enjoy**

**

* * *

**

"For your information, Kurt, I am done. There will be no crawling back, as you say. Last year I thought we all had finally gotten to a point where we were actually a group, all of us a sort of messed up family but now I realize Jesse was right about one thing. You never appreciate the talent that you have among you. You all take me for granted, expecting me to take all of the crap you throw at me day after day and then when the time comes for a competition or something goes wrong and you need a quick fix you turn to me to save the day. No more. I'm done. I don't need any of you but you all needed me and I want you all to remember that I would have given anything to make us win as a team before but now… now in terms you will all understand, I just don't give a damn." Rachel had snapped, before turning to walk out

Puck first thought was, 'Damn she's hot when she's angry' then he started clapping, proud of her finally standing up for herself. He heard Matt and Mike clapping beside him, and surprisingly Santana too.

Once she was gone, he stood up and Quinn immediately zoned in on that, "And where do you think you're going?" She asked, as if she didn't know.

"After Berry" He answered, grabbing his stuff and walking to the door.

"Good, you can get her to get her white ass back here so we can get on with practice." Mercedes said, not noticing a couple other members getting up as well.

Puck turned back to the club, "I could, you're right, but I'm not going to. You dumb asses screwed yourselves over, I'm not fixing your mess." He turned back to thhe door then threw back over his shoulder, "oh yeah, I quit too" and with that he left, leaving half the club and Mr. Schue with their mouths wide open.

Matt and Mike were already to the door before Finn called out, "Where are you guys going?"

"We quit too," Mike answered for both of them before walking out to find Puck because they didn't know where Rachel lived.

Santana had been quiet during the whole thing, sent a quick text to Puck before standing up and going to the front of the room, Britney followed her.

"She's right you know?" She started, causing everyone to look at her.

"What are you talking about? Right about what?" Quinn asked, in the same bitchy tone she had used on Puck.

"None of us fully appreciated her talent or the fact that she's bailed our asses out of more messes in this club then we deserve. We wouldn't still be a club if it weren't for her and all you assholes did was treat her like shit over and over again and then expect her to come through for you time and time again when you needed her."

Britney nodded, frowning at everyone because though she wasn't a hundred percent sure what was going on, she knew everyone had been mean to Rachel and she didn't like it. She liked Rachel. Rachel was the only one person besides Santana who didn't make her feel dumb.

"If I remember correctly, you weren't exactly her biggest supporter," Kurt replied to Santana's little speech.

"Last year, no, but this year was different and everyone of you know it. All of you were there last summer and all of you know who chose Rachel's side and who chose to support the cheating bastard instead.

"Hey" Finn yelled, not liking being called out.

Santana rolled her eyes but didn't' acknowledge him other than that. "Since this summer, everyone of you still here has been worse to Rachel than ever before, even you two have started acting out against her" Santana looked towards Tina and Artie, who had been trying really hard to not be noticed.

When Santana saw they weren't going to say anything to that, she went on, "If you guys think about it, Rachel's right. She doesn't need any of us, she's going places and all of you know it, with or without us. We all needed her. Rachel is glee, without her you all have nothing. Good luck winning anything without her." She turned, linking pinkies with Britney and started walking to the door, "And for those of you who didn't realize, we quit too. Later losers"

Britney looked back over her shoulder for a second, frowning at all of them and shaking her head, before following Santana out.

* * *

Everyone started talking amongst themselves before Kurt spoke above all them, "Well, the diva did it again"

Tina looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

"She threw a diva fit and now we're left to pick up the pieces and fix glee" Quinn answered for him, rolling her eyes.

Artie spoke up for the first time, "They're kind of right though. Without Rachel there is no Glee Club. She's the one that really got us together and now that she left, she took half of the club with her"

Mercedes spoke up next saying, "We have to get her back, it's the only way to get the rest of the club. We could replace her but not all six of them"

Finn said, "I could get her to come back"

Quinn smacked him, "You are not going to go flirt with that, that thing, again!"

Finn threw his arms up in the air, "I thought we needed to get her back, it worked before"

Kurt rolled his eyes at his step brother, "She'll see right through that, not only did you do it before but she kind of hates you right now"

Finn frowned at that but didn't say anything.

Kurt went on to say, "Tina, you and Artie are probably the ones she hates least in here, why don't you talk to her tomorrow?"

Mr. Schue picked then to speak up, "I'll talk to her. I'll tell her she can have the lead in Lucky, that'll get her to come back."

"MR. SCHUE! Finn is not singing with her. That is mine and his."

"Quinn, I think we all know that the only way to get her back is to give her what she wants…" Mr. Schue started.

Quinn interrupted him, "If you do this, Finn and I quit"

Mr. Schue's mouth dropped, as did Finn's. "What?" Finn asked, dumbly.

Kurt glared at the blonde before turning back to Tina and Artie, "So you guys talk to her tomorrow and if that doesn't work, we'll give her the part and if Quinn wants to quit, we'll find her replacement. Ones doable, six isn't."

Quinn glared at him but kept her mouth shut, however Tina spoke up, "No" and that one word made the whole room fall silent.

"What?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"She was right, we were all awful to her, I'm not going to ask her to come back when I know nothing is going to change." Tina replied, quietly but firmly.

"Artie?" Mercedes tried.

Artie shook his head, "Tina's right. I don't really like her but the girl hasn't done anything to any of us to deserve the treatment we all gave her. I'm not dragging her back into it."

"FINE" Kurt yelled, frustrated, "I'll talk to her tomorrow, make some sort of truce or something but damnit you all owe me" And with that he stormed out of the room, Mercedes close behind.

Finn and Quinn left soon after that, quietly arguing about Quinn trying to volunteer Finn to quit.

Mr. Schue turned to Tina and Artie, "You guys realize, if Rachel doesn't come back Glee will be canceled right?" He started, knowing full well that Kurt wouldn't get through to Rachel.

"Well, Mr. Schue, you should have thought about that before breaking promise after promise to her" Artie replied, before leading Tina out of the room. Schue stared after them but didn't say anything because he knew they were right.

He put his stuff up and looked around, knowing it was over and it was his fault.

* * *

Santana had caught up with Puck by his truck, "What'd she say?" She asked, nervously.

"She said she didn't care but that she wasn't going back to glee." He answered, "Follow me"

Santana nodded, seeing Matt and Mike in Matt's car, ready to follow as well.

"Where are we going?" Brit asked her as the jumped into her car.

"To see Rachel" Santana answered, starting her car.

Britney clapped, "Good, she seemed really upset, I bet she needs a hug"

Santana just nodded, her mind off in the clouds as she followed Puck through the streets towards Rachel's house. She wasn't sure what kind of welcome she'd get from Rachel but she had to try, she knew she'd been awful the year before but she was truly sorry about that and was hoping that Rachel had realized that from her actions since summer, even if she couldn't make her self actually go up and apologize.

As they pulled into Rachel's driveway, Santana couldn't help but hope that Rachel and her would be able to get over all of that and be friends and maybe some of Rachel's crazy determination would rub off on her and get her out of this town.

With that she shut off the car and her and Brit walked with Matt, Mike and Puck to the front door. Instead of knocking though, Santana was surprised to see Puck pull out his keys and use one to unlock the door. She looked over at Mike and Matt and raised an eyebrow, but both of the just shrugged at her, obviously not knowing why he had a key.

He let them in and told them to wait in the living room as he went and got her. When he was gone, Santana turned to the boys, she saw Mike bouncing around the room, looking at all of the pictures, knic knacs and the huge tv so she ignored him and turned to Matt, "Interesting change of events" he nodded his head, but didn't say anything.

"You think she meant it? About quitting?" She asked, wondering if Hummel was right and she'd turn back to looked at her then,

"You were there right? Rach actually stood up to the entire glee club. She finally showed that backbone, that she uses against Puck all of the time, against all of them. I doubt she's going back now. They pushed her to far."

Santana nodded, "I figured as much, it's just weird. I told them that she is glee, and it's true. Without her.." She stopped and shrugged, he knew what she meant.

"Yeah, it'll be weird without it but it's not like we can't still sing or dance just because we're not in the club"

As if to prove a point, Britney started singing "You drive me crazy," By Britney Spears loudly and dancing around the room with the bouncing Mike.

Smiling at their best friends, Matt and Santana both realized that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

**I didn't like the ending but it went right up until Rach sees them so, this was written quickly and may be rewritten. Some of the summer drama will be brought up in the story but there is a separate one shot that I'm working on about it as well. I hope you all enjoyed.**


	2. Summer Fiasco

**This is a one shot from the Chasing Dreams universe. It's the story of what happened this summer to draw such definite lines between the Glee Club.**

* * *

It was the last glee practice before the summer and everyone was in the choir room when the argument between Finn and Rachel broke out. Of course they all pretended not to listen and all of them heard every word.

"I am not ending my friendship with Noah just because you're insecure, Finn Thomas Hudson."

"Rach, you know why I don't trust him. Why can't you just do this one thing for me? Make me feel better." Finn tried to reason, giving her the puppy dog eyes she always fell for before.

"Just because your former girlfriend cheated on you does not mean you can treat me as if I'd do the same. Noah is like family to me and I'm not ditching him because Quinn cheated on you."

"Even if I say it's a deal breaker for me?" He asked, voice strained.

Her face showed shock for a second before her gaze went steely, "Don't give me an ultimatum, Finn. You won't like the answer" And with that she walked away from him, saying "Noah, give me a ride?"

Noah jumped out of his seat, following her out the door, leaving Finn stunned and the rest of the group unsure what they should do.

* * *

Finn went over the next day and apologized to Rachel. Promising not to bring up her friendship with Puck again and they pretended like everything was alright again but Rachel knew something felt off. She shook it off and went along with her normal summer plans. A couple days into summer, Noah took it upon himself to make his best friend have some fun so he went over and told her she was going to a party with him that Matt was throwing.

She argued, saying she really would rather read her new book than to go to a drunken party where she wouldn't know half the people.

Noah waved her arguments off, saying that no best friend of his was going to sit at home reading when she could be hanging out with him and her friends.

She didn't say that she didn't have any friends besides him and her boyfriend, she didn't feel the need to remind him. She just gave in, knowing he would win eventually ran up the stairs and threw on a pair of jean shorts and a royal purple tank top with a silver star in the middle, put on a pair of silver flip flops and came back down.

"Damn, Berry, if I knew you were going to dress like that I'd have said screw the party and lets just go up stairs and make out" He smirked at her as he watched her go red.

She smacked his arm, "I do have a boyfriend remember?"

He rolled his eyes, "Don't know why you have dumped that douche yet. He's not been acting very boyfriend like lately."

She shook her head but didn't say anything else on the subject, "Let's go get this over with. You better not get drunk because I want to come home at a decent time."

"Whatever you say Berry" He rolled his eyes but grabbed her hand to drag her out to his truck.

"Rachel! My name is Rachel, not Berry" She exclaimed as she did most times he chose to call her by her last name.

"If we're going upstairs to make out, you're Rachel. If we're going to this party and I don't get to even drink, you're Berry." He retorted as he helped her in the truck.

She glared at him but didn't argue.

* * *

He drove them to Matt's house and helped her out. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" she replied, walking up to the front door, she went to knock when Noah pushed past her and just opened the door.

"It's a party, no one's going to hear the door." He explained when she raised an eyebrow.

She nodded, understanding and followed him inside.

"I'm going to grab us a couple of sodas, I'll be right back" He said before disappearing, leaving her to wander around by herself.

"Rach!" Mike called, running up to her.

"Hello, Michael. How are you?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Call me Mike, Rach. Michael makes me sound old or something" he grimaced before going on, "I'm great. This party is awesome so far! How's your summer?"

"Sorry, Mike it is and I'm glad to hear you're having a good time. My summer has been rather uneventful. Reading and hanging out with Noah and Finn. That's about it."

He nodded, "Where is Finn? I saw him earlier but I haven't seen him in a while and he's kind of hard to miss."

"Finn's here?" Rachel asked, surprised he hadn't asked her to come with him.

Mike nodded, "Yeah, or he was. You didn't come with him?"

Rachel shook her head, "Noah brought me, saying I needed to get out of the house."

"Well he's right. You need to come out more. We're a lot more fun then we look" Mike grinned, then saw someone over Rachel's shoulder, "Well, if I see Finn, I'll tell him you're looking for him. I'll see ya later"

"Bye" She called, watching as he walked up to Britney who was standing beside a bored looking Santana.

* * *

Rachel walked towards the way Noah had went, wondering what was taking him so long when she heard yelling.

"What the fuck, man!" That was Noah's voice.

Rachel hurried towards it and when she got into the doorway between the kitchen and some family room she saw him, shaking in anger.

"Noah, what's…" She trailed off when she saw Finn sitting on the couch, shirtless with Quinn sitting next to him, clothes messed up.

"RACHEL" Finn yelled in surprise, "This isn't…"

Rachel tuned him out, turned and walked away. When she got to a door, she opened it and found out it was a bathroom. She locked the door and slid down to the floor. She was trying to process what had just happened. Finn had cheated on her, had been cheating on her with his cheating ex. Just days ago he had all but accused her of cheating with Noah and he was cheating on her with Quinn. The tears came then, not sobs or even a lot of tears, just a few for her failed fantasy of a relationship.

There was a knock on the door, "Rach" She heard Britney's voice on the other side.

"Yeah" She called, trying to sound as if she wasn't crying.

"Berry, open the door" Santana called.

Sighing, she unlocked the door, after wiping her face.

Britney took one look at her and threw her arms around her. "I'm so sorry, Rachel."

Rachel hugged Britney back but didn't say anything, just looked at Santana who actually looked concerned.

"You okay, B?" She asked as Britney let her go.

"I'll be fine. What happened when I left?" She asked, not really wanting to know but needing to.

"From what I can tell, right after you walked away, Matt came to see what the yelling was about, you know to make sure his house wasn't getting messed up or whatever, and he took one look at Finn and Quinn and walked up and decked Finn in the jaw."

Rachel's jaw dropped, "Matt hit Finn? Are you sure it wasn't Noah?"

Santana smirked, "I didn't say Matt was the only one that hit Finn. In fact when Puck saw Matt punch him, he said 'that's a fuckin' brilliant idea' before he went and started hitting Finn, too. It took half the football team to get Matt and Puck off of Finn."

Rachel shook her head but didn't say anything, for once she didn't care about the violence, she was only shocked at who had done the violence and who was standing here checking on her."Do you know where Noah is? I want to go home"

"Yeah, we'll take you to him" Santana said and Britney linked arms with Rachel, they led Rachel out of the bathroom and into the group of people that had started back with the partying now that the action was over.

When they got through the kitchen, Finn saw them, he had an ice pack over his eye and paper towel stuck in his nose to stop the bleeding but he still managed to yell "Rach, baby, wait"

Rachel ignored him, Santana grabbed her other arm, hurrying them away.

"Rachel" Finn yelled but just as he had made it to them, someone stepped between him and the girls. Rachel looked back to see who had stopped Finn from getting closer and saw it was Mike.

"Chang, get out of the way. I need to talk to my girlfriend"

She called over her shoulder, before Mike could reply "We're done Finn"

She then heard Mike say, "Seems like she doesn't want to talk to you. Leave her alone, Hudson."

"Dude, move" Finn said, trying to move around him.

"She's not worth it" Rachel heard another voice say that sounded suspiciously like Kurt.

She didn't hear anything else though because Santana tugged harder and they were suddenly in front of Noah.

"Rach, you okay?"He asked, noting who she was with and the tear stains on her face.

She nodded, "I'll be fine, Noah. Just take me home. Please."

"Yeah, alright. Come on." He held his hand out to her.

She turned and hugged Britney, first, "Thank you, Britney. It was very sweet of you"

Britney hugged her back, "Anytime, B."

Santana looked at her for a second before pulling her into a hug too, whispering, "He's an ass and they deserve each other. You deserve way better"

Rachel was surprised at the words of comfort and the hug but squeezed her back saying, "Thank you" before grabbing Noah's hand and leaving.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I made you go to that party Rach" He had said as soon as they got into the truck.

"It's not your fault, Noah. Besides it's good I know, right?"

He nodded but not like he believed her. "You want me to stay tonight?"

"Not if you want to go back to the party"

"If I go back, I'm going to jail" He answered, honestly.

"Then stay with me, please" She replied, giving him a little smile.

"Sounds like a plan, Berry. I've been wanting to watch Fight Club again, anyway." She groaned, which was the response he had wanted, making him laugh, "But if you want we can watch one of your stupid musicals first."

She laughed a little then, glad that she had him with her. With him, she remembered the hurt would fade and life would go on.

Finn called her 20 times that night and sent her 34 texts, begging her to talk to him.

She also got texts from Matt, Mike, Santana and Britney, all asking her if she was alright.

* * *

The next morning Santana text her telling her to check Jacob's blog. There was a whole article talking about Finn's cheating and his beating. It also had a picture of Finn leaving the party with Quinn, so even though he had continually called her and text her he had still been with Quinn. It made her glad she didn't give in and answer him. Mike called Noah and told him that Matt had kicked the two out after she and he had left and told them not to come back. Apparently the rest of the glee club, minus San, Brit and Mike had left with them, after Kurt and Mercedes went off on Matt for being a rude host and telling him that Rachel Berry wasn't worth all this fuss.

They had both been told to not come back as well. Tina and Artie didn't say anything but they left when the others did, picking their side right there.

Rachel had been sad when she heard Tina and Artie had supported Finn but not surprised. She spent the rest of the summer hanging out with Noah. Sometimes he would drag her to a party at Matt, Mike or Santana's house. Those were 'safe zones' as in the other glee kids weren't welcome. While there, she'd hang out with Santana and Brit some and talk to Matt and Mike but other than those rare occasions, Rachel only saw and talked to Noah and he didn't push. Still blaming himself for what happened last time, even if she didn't.

Finn gave up after the blog came out and within the next week people were talking about how he and Quinn were official again.

* * *

Needless to say, when the summer was coming to a close, Rachel was dreading going back to school but in true Rachel Berry form, when the first day came, she dressed in her skirt and a new purple button up with her knee highs and ballet flats, walked out her door, head held high, smile in place and jumped into Noah's car.

As she walked into the halls, she told herself 'This year is going to be different.' She had no idea at that time how true those words were going to be.

* * *

**Well there it is, Coming up, Puckleberry's reforming of their friendship, ch. 11 of New Semester and ch 4 of Chasing Dreams. :) Have a great week everyone!**


	3. Summer Fiasco Matt POV

**Hey everyone, I promise I'm about to start working on the next actual chapters of both stories but I wrote this at work and figured I might as well upload it. It's Matt's P.O.V of the party where Finn got caught. :)**

**

* * *

**

I heard some yelling coming from back by the kitchen. I went back to make sure no one was fighting and breaking my house when I heard, "RACHEL! It's not what…" and I started running.

I saw Puck standing in the doorway between my kitchen and the family room and could see him literally shaking with rage.

There was a small crowd standing behind him.

"Puck" I called but he was to busy going off on whoever was in the room to hear me.

I pushed my way through the crowd, passing a frowning Britney and a pissed looking Santana. When I got to Puck and saw who he was yelling at and why, I froze for a second.

There was Finn standing, shirtless, yelling back at Puck while Quinn was sitting on the couch smoothing her hair and looking smug.

It took all of five seconds to realize what Puck and Rachel must have walked in on.

I snapped out of my thoughts, marched up to the tall dumb guy, who used to be one of my best friends, and punched him as hard as I could in the jaw.

I halfway heard Puck say something like "That's a fucking brilliant idea" before I felt him beside me, swinging. I was seeing red. I couldn't believe that someone would be stupid enough to cheat on Rachel Berry. Especially with the bitch who cheated on him in the first place.

I felt people pulling us off of Finn. I looked down at the bruised mess we had left and said, "Don't go near her again." I then shook off the hands that held me and went to find Mike.

* * *

I saw Brit and San heading towards the closest bathroom and figured that was where Rach was. I smiled for a second, glad that someone was checking on her then frowned when I saw Kurt and Mercedes running towards Finn with ice packs and paper towels.

I found Mike, "Hey, Chang" I called to get his attention.

He turned to me, "Dude, they're all saying you and Puck kicked Finn's ass."

I nodded and his eyes widened, "What did he do?"

I liked that, not why or anything other than complete trust that Finn deserved it.

I told him about Finn and Quinn and his eyes hardened.

"What the hell was he thinking?" He growled.

"That's what I was trying to figure out."

Then Mike's eyes got huge, "Damnit, I'm the one who told her he was here. I sent her looking for him. It's my fault she walked into that."

I put my hand on his shoulder, "It's not your fault. You couldn't have known what was going on"

He nodded but didn't look assured, "Hey I have to go clean up the family room, I'll be back."

He nodded again and I saw the girls coming towards the door. My heart broke when I saw that Rachel had wasted tears on that asshole. I knew she wouldn't want us to see her like this so I left her to San and Brit and continued towards the family room.

* * *

I saw Hudson calling to her, going after her and turned to stop him but Mike got there first. Stepping in front of Hudson with a look I hardly ever see on his face, anger.

I heard Mike tell him to leave her alone as I started walking back towards them. I also heard Hummel tell him she wasn't worth it and fought not to hit him as well. It would be to much like hitting a girl.

When I saw Santana pull Rachel safely over to Puck, I stepped up to Finn who was glaring at Mike while ignoring Kurt's attempt to get his attention.

"Hudson, I think it's time for you to get Fabray and get the hell out of my house"

"I was just leaving" He replied, stiffly.

"Don't forget Fabray" I told him, turning to walk towards Santana and Britney, I called over my shoulder, "Don't bother coming back here"

And like that, I ended a four year friendship and the funny thing was, I was to angry to be upset about it.

Looking at Santana as she watched Finn lead Quinn out, I asked "How's she holding up?"

"Puck took her home. She'll be alright, just shocked I think"

* * *

I nodded before I could reply however, I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned and saw Kurt and Mercedes standing there, both looking angry.

"We just wanted to let you know, we think you're a very rude host" Kurt stated in a snobbish tone.

"Yeah, and that white bitch isn't worth all of this fuss" Mercedes added.

I had to remind myself not to hit girls, I opened my mouth to tell them to get out when Santana stepped forward and bitch slapped them both.

"Matt can't hit girls but Brit and I can so I suggest, if you both don't want to get your asses kicked, that you get the hell out of here before it happens." She said and I can't remember ever seeing her so pissed.

"You don't even like the diva" Kurt accused, though he was holding his cheek where she had hit him.

"I like her more than the two of you" Santana snapped back.

The two divas stared at the cheerleader in shock.

"You heard the lady, out" I snapped at them.

Kurt legit stuck his tongue out at me before he and Mercedes turned and marched out.

I saw Tina and Artie follow them out the door and shook my head, frowning that even they were taking the cheating bastard's side but it wasn't a huge shock that they followed Kurt and Mercedes.

* * *

I snapped out of my thoughts when Santana snapped her fingers at me.

"Now what?" She asked.

I shrugged, pulling out my phone, "Now we make sure Hudson leaves her the hell alone"

She smirked at me, "I meant are you going to tell her how you feel now that she's free."

I gave her a unfriendly look, "You were here right? You did see she just caught her boyfriend cheating?"

San shrugged, "I told her she deserved better than that ass, and she does."

I shook my head, even as I typed out a text

**Matt:** [Rachel] Are you alright?

Santana was smirking again. "Texting her?"

I rolled my eyes, "Just making sure she's alright."

Brit spoke up then, "I text her too. I asked her to go to the mall with us, Wednesday"

Santana frowned then, before whipping out her own phone, causing me to smirk, "Feeling left out?"

She flipped me off as she pressed send. "Well if you're to chicken to go after her, I figured Brit and I could feel her out for you."

She smiled as she said it.

"Santana, leave it alone" I snapped, walking off before she could reply.

I felt my phone vibrate, smiling I flipped it open

**Rachel:** I'll be fine. Sorry for upsetting your party.

I frowned at that sending

**Matt:** Rach, you didn't do anything. He's the asshole. I'm sorry that he did that to u.

**Rachel:** Thank you for defending me. It was very sweet of you.

I grinned then.

**Matt:** Any time, Rach. I'll kick his ass again for you if you want to watch.

**Rachel:** No, thank you but I'd rather not see him right now. I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight.

**Matt:** Goodnight, sweet dreams.

I went back to the party then, smiling. Even Santana's smirk didn't get to me. For once I felt hopeful and nothing was going to ruin that.

* * *

**Alright this was just the party from a different perspective. That way we got to see some of the gleeks get told off instead of hearing about it J I'm going to type out a brit/rach/san shopping trip sometime for this, I think it'll be fun to write. :D**


	4. Stupid Girls

**An extended version of the 3rd grade Rachel and Noah, little insight to their childhood friendship.**

* * *

**3rd Grade Noah and Rachel**

"Come on, Noah! I need to practice for this weekend. Please!" Rachel pouted at him on the playground.

Sighing, he said, "Fine but make sure no ones watching."

They looked around and it seemed like they were alone so they started singing I Can show you the World from Aladdin.

When they finished, Rachel was grinning widely showing her missing tooth, while Noah was smiling a little as well.

Until, "Wow, Puckerman, you're a really sucky singer" Came from Kaleb Webber, a fourth grader bully.

He opened his mouth to snap back but Rachel marched up to Kaleb and said, "He is not a sucky singer, he's an amazing singer. You're just jealous of his talent."

Kaleb started laughing at her, but looked at Noah, "Having girls fight your battles for you now? Wow Puckerman you really are a wuss"

Rachel who was still standing in front of him, glaring, pulled back and punched Webber in the nose and while he was clutching his face she said, "Getting beat up by girls, Webber? What's that make you?"

Smirking she turned and skipped over at Noah, but instead of smiling at her like she expected he was scowling, "What'd you do that for?" He asked, glaring.

"He was being a bully, I was just defending you Noah" Rachel said, confused why he was angry.

"Well don't. I don't need no stupid girl defending me" He snapped back.

Her eyes filled with tears then and she turned and ran away from him crying.

The rest of the day they avoided each other and when they got home, Noah went straight to his room while Rachel sat at the kitchen table doing homework.

Debbie came in, with an almost one year old Dani in her arms, "Rachel? Where's Noah?" She asked.

Rachel started crying again then so Debbie, immediately alarmed rushed over putting her free hand on Rachel's shoulder, "Rachel, honey, what happened?"

"Some kid was being mean to Noah so I hit him and then Noah yelled at me saying he didn't need no stupid girl defending him and and.." She kept crying then, no longer being able to talk.

Debbie bent down and hugged the small girl, one armed for a moment before getting up and reaching into the cookie jar, finding a snicker doodle, Rachel's favorite kind, and pouring a glass of milk, she put the cookie and milk in front of Rachel and set Dani in her highchair, "Eat the cookie, sweetie and keep an eye on Dani I'll go fix this."

Rachel nodded, wiping her face before starting to eat the cookie.

Debbie smiled at her before turning, exiting the room and yelling, "NOAH ELI PUCKERMAN OUT HERE, NOW"

Noah's door opened and he walked over to his mom, "What?" He asked.

"Why did you yell at Rachel?"

"She hit Kaleb Webber, did she tell you that?" Noah asked, trying to change the subject.

"She hit him because he was being mean to you, is what I hear, is that true?"

He shrugged, "I don't need her defending me. It makes me look like a wuss." He complained, looking down.

Debbie sighed, frowning at her son, "If he had done whatever it is he did to you, to Rachel what would you have done?"

"Knocked him into next week" Noah answered immediately.

"But when Rachel did it for you, you called her stupid. That seems pretty dumb to me"

He frowned at that logic, "It's not the same, Mom"

"Why not?"

"It's just not. Girls don't defend boys. Boys defend girls."

Debbie rolled her eyes at the final tone in her sons voice, but said, "Well boys shouldn't yell at girls and call them stupid either. Especially when said girl is their best friend."

He looked up at her, frowning but didn't say anything.

"Go apologize to Rachel, Noah." His mom ordered, sternly.

He glared at her for a moment before turning towards the kitchen. He noticed the half eaten cookie in front of her and said, "You stole a cookie? How come you'll never help me steal any?"

She looked up at him, glaring, "I did not steal a cookie. Mom gave me one"

His mouth fell open, "You hit a kid and get a cookie? When I hit Alex Landers I got grounded for a week."

She turned away from him and back to her worksheet.

Sighing, he sat down beside her, "I'm sorry I called you stupid."

She looked at him, suspicious, "You're only saying that because your mom told you too."

He shook his head, "No, I really am sorry I called you stupid. You didn't know girls weren't suppose to defend boys. It's okay."

She looked at him, confused, "Why can't girls defend boys? That makes no sense."

He shrugged, "I don't know. It's the way it is. Boys defend girls, girls don't defend boys."

"Well I think that's stupid," She declared.

He smiled a little then, "I kind of do too but don't do it again, at least not until we're older and I'm set as a badass."

She sighed, "Fine I won't beat up anymore boys until we're older as long as you promise to sing with me everyday for the rest of the week to get ready for the competition."

He frowned but said, "Deal"

She smiled at him, "Want the other half of my cookie?" She asked, handing it out to him.

He broke in half again and handed half back, "You deserve more then half, you were kind of a little badass yourself today."

She took the other half even as she rolled her eyes, "Language, Noah." But she was smiling at him.

He smiled back as he ate his part of the cookie and took a large drink of her milk.

Neither of them were aware of Debbie in the door way snapping pictures of the two and smiling, already planning where these pictures would go in the slide show for the wedding.


	5. Lima Loser

**Finally got this written, though it may be rewritten at a later point, how Rachel pushed Puck away and why**

* * *

It was the last day of school. They were finally done with Jr. high and Rachel was cleaning out her locker when she heard a conversation going on nearby.

_"I'm thinking about asking Puck to go with me to the party tonight. He's super hot"_

_"Yeah but he's always with the music freak chick, Berry so I don't know…Maybe he's not as cool as he seems"_

_"Yeah, I didn't think about that…too bad though cause he's gorgeous. It's a waste him slumming it with the freaks"_

_"True, don't worry we'll both find someone at the party tonight."_

Frowning, Rachel realized that what she'd been thinking all along was true. She was hurting Noah's reputation and the only thing he cared about in school was being popular. She decided right then that she was going to make him leave her alone for good.

As if on cue, Noah came up to her, leaning beside her locker, "Sup, Rach?"

Split second decision was made in her head and she put her acting skills to work, putting on a smile she turned to face him, "Hey, Noah! I was thinking, why don't we watch a movie at my house tonight, to celebrate finishing Jr. High."

He frowned a little, "Sorry Rach, I have plans tonight but rain check for tomorrow?"

Letting her face fall, even though she had already knew this and really wouldn't care normally, "Oh, ok….have fun." She replied, dejectedly.

"Come on, don't be like that" Noah complained.

"Be like what, exactly?" She spit out, turning from dejected to angry in a second.

"Like I kicked your puppy or something. We'll hang out tomorrow, it's no big deal."

Rolling her eyes, "Unless of course your new friends decide they want to do something tomorrow too right? Then it'll be 'rain check, Rach' again right? Just admit it, you're new friends are more important than I am too you." She snapped, slamming her locker.

His mouth dropped, "Rachel, I don't know what crazy pill you took today but you need to get the hell off it. You know you're my best friend, always will be."

Looking away because there was no way she could go through with this if she was looking at him, she said, "Just go Puck. I always knew you'd leave me for them eventually. It's been coming for a while now. I mean it's in your blood right? To up and leave the people you're suppose to care about."

"What the fuck, Rachel? Seriously, what's gotten into you?"

I turned to leave and he grabbed my arm spinning me back around.

"Let me go" I said, not looking at him still.

"Not until you tell me why the hell you just basically compared me to my dead beat dad."

"Because you are him, Puck. Or at least heading in that direction. All you do is party and sleep around. Come in at all hours and worry Mom half to death, just like he used to do. Plus, anytime I ask you to do anything you're always 'rain check' or I have plans but I'll call you later' and do you ever? No. I'm done. I'm done waiting for you to decide you want to be friends again. I'm done waiting around for someone like you to call"

"Someone like me? What's that suppose to mean?" He asked, quietly but I could tell he was angrier than he's ever been at me and I knew why. I was pushing all the buttons I knew he feared.

"A Lima Loser" I answered with the same quiet angry voice before spinning around, ripping my arm out of his grip and leaving him standing there, watching me walk away.

* * *

I didn't hear from him the rest of the summer and when mom or Dani called I refused to answer any questions about Noah or why I wasn't coming over. I'd meet them for lunch or something but that was it.

The first day at school Freshman year, I wasn't sure what to expect but when I saw him for the first time in three months, our eyes locked automatically and I saw the hurt in his eyes, still there.

When he got close I saw him slow and thought he was going to talk to me but then I felt the icy cold hit my face and realized that Noah had been the one to throw it. I wiped the slush out of my eyes and locked them back with his angry/hurt filled ones as he laughed with his jock friends. We stayed like that for a second before he pushed past me, breaking the eye contact and walked away, and I made my way to the girls room to clean up. I couldn't cry or even be that angry with him. I had gotten exactly what I wanted, him to forget about me and focus on what he wanted so who was I to complain about his methods?

Washing my hair, I told myself it was alright, that he was going to be fine and this was what he had really wanted but I couldn't get his eyes out of my head. They still looked so hurt, so betrayed and I couldn't help but question if I had done the right thing. I had, right? I saved his reputation, so why does it feel like I hurt him more than a hundred slushies in the face could ever hurt me?

* * *

**I have a few more one shot ideas for this verse to come but I've got a lot i'm working on right now and I'm not sure when any of it's going to be finished so thank you all for being so patient with me! You're all amazing :)**


End file.
